Steel and Concrete
by The Reader is Now Blind
Summary: “That’s a shame, Souichirou,” the same voice responded, clicking his tongue, “that you don’t even recognize your father. Your real father.”...
1. This can't be tears,

This is my first Kare Kano fic, and I've only watched episodes 1-6 (when does the next DVD come out? Does anybody know?), so please forgive me if I make a mistake or don't include a character that you like that I have yet to see (Who's Tsubaba, by the way?).   
  


**Steel and Concrete**

  
  
Yukino Miyazawa sighed in disappointment at the dismal weather as she walked home. She had hoped that because the committee meeting ran so late into the night that it would've cleared up, but even moonlight could penetrate the thick rumbling clouds. At least it had stopped raining, except for a slight drizzle, nothing compared to the downpour that lasted almost all day. She hated the rain, not only because it chilled to the bone and spread colds, but because it disturbed him as well, the one person Yukino cared for the most who wasn't family: Souichirou Arima.  
  
Despite all her best efforts, Arima still become depressed and moody on days like this, lost in his own world before Yukino was able to snap him out of it. She knew his gloomy character during storms was due to his memories about his former parents, though she wasn't exactly sure why. Yet she respected his privacy when he got the usual glazed look on his face while they were together under a shared umbrella, until she gently nudged him, reminding him that they had to move on.  
  
They would've been going home with each other if it weren't for the impromptu meeting Yukino was required to attend. As she entered her house and greeted her family, Yukino decided to call Arima to apologize and maybe plan what to do for their second month anniversary that was coming up soon. The phone only rang once before it was picked up on the other end. "Hello?! Souichirou, is that you?!"  
  
Yukino was surprised to hear Arima's mother so frantic. "No ma'am, it's me, Yukino Miyazawa, Arima's classmate, remember?"  
  
"Oh, Miss Miyazawa, I was just about to call you," Arima's mother breathed. "Please tell me Souichirou is with you."  
  
Eyes widening in confusion, Yukino replied, "No, he isn't. I had to stay late, so we couldn't walk from school together. Why do you ask?"  
  
The phone fell from Yukino's hands as she heard the older woman sob, "Because he never came home today."  
  


*****

  
  
When he finally awoke, he awoke with a splitting headache and the sensation of being in a moving automobile. He clumsily lifted one of his hands to the back of his skull, caked blood in his hair. He lay across the backseat of the mysterious vehicle he was in; the only movement he made was the gingerly fingering of the wound. He tried to think back on how he got the injury and where he was, but couldn't mentally pass the time he was waiting for Miyazawa. Any second afterwards was a complete blank to him.  
  
"You shouldn't pick at it like that, or you might reopen it and get blood over a car that ain't technically mine," a gruff male voice reprimanded from the front. His eyes groggily opened, adjusting to the darkness to make out shadows. "Who are you?"  
  
"That's a shame, Souichirou," the same voice responded, clicking his tongue, "that you don't even recognize your father. Your real father."  
  


* * *

  
Author's Note: *bows* Gomen, I'm sorry it's short, but at least I have the next chappie up, right?  
  



	2. This must be rain,

This is my first Kare Kano fic, and I've only watched episodes 1-6 (when does the next DVD come out? Does anybody know?), so please forgive me if I make a mistake or don't include a character that you like that I have yet to see (Who's Tsubaba, by the way?).   
  


**Steel and Concrete**

  
  
Sounds of city traffic from below floated in from the open window of the dingy hotel room. Souichirou sat in one corner, calmly taking in the reappearance of the man in front of him, trying not to show he was quite frightened by his current situation. His father, eyes never leaving the television, asked abruptly, "Did you take that aspirin that I gave you?"  
  
"Yes sir," Souichirou whispered, gathering his knees to his chest. His father flipped through a couple channels before turning off the television. "Good. Last thing I need is for you to get a serious infection and die on me. Sorry for knocking you out, but I didn't realize how strong you would be, but just like your old man, huh? Now, since there's nothing on TV, let's have a father-son chat. Is there anything you want to ask me after all these years?"  
  
_Why were you so cruel? Why did you leave me? Why was I ever born? Why were **you** ever born?_ thought Souichirou, but voted against saying them out loud in fear of facing his father's wrath. "Where's Mother?"  
  
Souichirou's father waved his hand nonchalantly as he popped open a beer. "After we had to skip town because of various financial reasons, she regretted leaving you behind and how she treated you. She complained and lamented all about it, until in a little place just past Okinawa, she put a gun to her head and pulled the trigger."  
  
The gleam in his father's eyes told Souichirou that his mother's death occurred in a different manner, a idea that made him physically ill. His father leaned back against the bed and scratched himself, reminiscing, "It was too bad, for she was one hell of a girl. And not to mention a wildcat in the shack. But damn boy, you must have other questions than that. Like where I've been all these years? Why did I come back now and take you back? Well, first of all, I've been on the move all over, due to not paying debts as fast as I made them."  
  
Taking a quick swig from his drink, his father continued, "As for you, I heard about you from passersby on the street. You've done well for yourself, probably to show those who thought you'd be like me wrong, right? Most likely forgot all about your real parents."  
  
_No,_ Souichirou answered in his mind, _the feel of your hand hitting my cheek still stings to this day._  
  
"But that's going to change, for we're going to be a family again. I was thinking of opening a small doctor's office, where nobody knows who we really are, practicing a business just like your grandfather did. Soon we'll have tons of money and a house bigger than that of my elder brother. But until then, this will have to do. Get some shut-eye, and don't try anything funny, 'cause I have eyes all around this place."  
  
Even after his father was snoring in his sleep, Souichirou didn't budge from his spot. Finally, he curled into a fetal position, spending a restless night on the floor, a single tear escaping slowly down his face.  
  


*****

  
  
Classes for the day had been canceled due the full-blown police investigation of Hokuei High School. No student got by without being questioned, and clues were searched for extensively. Being one of the first people to talk with an officer, Yukino remained on the sidelines, quietly observing the chaos caused by Arima's disappearance. A hand suddenly grasped her shoulder in reassurance, and she whirled around, half-expecting to see Arima, saying everything was all right. Instead she met Asaba's solemn face, his eyes noticing her own were red and filled with tears. "Hey, how are you holding up?"  
  
"How do you think?!" Yukino snapped, but instantly atoned for her outburst. "I'm sorry Asaba, I didn't mean to yell at you."  
  
Asaba shrugged in understanding, glancing at his feet. "It's fine. I asked a stupid question. I know you've probably heard this a million times already this morning, but tearing yourself apart like this isn't going to make him return any faster."  
  
A cynical snort left Yukino's mouth as she muttered dejectedly, "No one gets it, do they? If I had been there like I promised, he might've still been here. I let him down! I let his family down, his friends down, you down, and even my goddamn self down! I'M THE REASON ARIMA IS NO LONGER HERE!!"  
  
Grasping and shaking her, Asaba shouted back, "No, you're wrong, Miyazawa! It's some sicko's fault Arima's missing, not yours! You don't know if he would be here; for all we know, you might've been kidnapped too. So stop blaming yourself, okay?!"  
  
Yukino looked at him in surprise, and began to sob on his shirt. "Thank you, Asaba..."  
  
"No way! He really saw Arima yesterday?!" a girl a couple feet away exclaimed to another student. Yukino's head popped up at the sound of this statement, and cleaning herself up as best as she could with Asaba's handkerchief, she approached the two. "Excuse me, but did you just mention Arima?"  
  
"Oh! Miss Miyazawa, I didn't see you there," the first girl responded loudly. "Go ahead Miyuki, finish telling Miss Miyazawa what you were telling me."  
  
The second girl nodded and pointed to a police officer leading a boy outside. "They're taking Mamoru Himitsuno to the station to talk to him further, but he mentioned earlier that he saw someone pick up Arima after school yesterday."  
  
"What?!" Yukino screeched, shocking the other girls by her being out of character. She composed herself quickly, and pleaded, "I apologize. Please continue."  
  
"Well, Mamoru said he was exiting through the front doors when he heard what seemed to be Arima yelling at someone. He seemed very agitated, but as Mamoru neared where the sounds where coming from, they suddenly stopped. Mamoru didn't see Arima anywhere when he got there, but there was a man who closed the back door of a blue station wagon before climbing into the front and driving off."  
  
Staring incredulously at the both of them, Yukino at last blurted out, "Why did Mamoru just now report it?"  
  
"He didn't think much of it," the girl responded nonchalantly, "because the man looked just like Arima's father."  
  


* * *

  
Author's Notes: Okay, I've decided this didn't occur too late in the series, explaining why there's no other 'real' characters besides Arima, Miyazawa, and Asaba. Ow, I smashed my finger, and yet I continue to forget and type with it. T.T;;  
  



	3. That's running down my face.

Since I explained where this story takes place in the series, I guess all this needs to say is that I don't own Kare Kano.  
  


**Steel and Concrete**

  
  
"Sis, come play with us!" Tsukino whined, tugging on Yukino's sleeve. Pulling away from her sister's hand, Yukino yelled, "Tsukino, how can you think of playing at a time like this?!"  
  
Kano held up a finger in explanation. "Now, sis, don't get even more upset at us. We're just trying to take your mind of Arima, but if you prefer to sit here and sulk about him, that's fine."  
  
Yukino managed a small smile as she hugged her two sisters tight. "Thanks you guys, but I'm not in the mood to do anything but sit here."  
  
Nodding sympathetically, Kano moved to the seat next to her. "Poor thing, you're probably using all your remaining energy just to do that aren't you? Tsukino, look at our sis. She's as pale as a ghost, and she's slightly swaying even while she's not standing. Yukino, did you even eat anything today?  
  
"No, I couldn't even think about it. I didn't have much of an appetite," Yukino admitted softly, her eyelids drooping, "I was just so worried..."  
  
"Worried or not, you need to keep your strength up. You're lucky Mom is at the store and Dad at work, or else both our parents would be on your case. Go to bed; Kano and I will leave you alone," Tsukino reprimanded, handing a blanket to Yukino.  
  
Despite her reservations about sleeping, Yukino soon passed out in exhaustion. Tsukino sighed affectionately at her elder sister's prone form, and whispered, "She's really going to die soon if Arima doesn't come back. Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Kano thought to herself for a minute, then held up their family dog. "We could use Pero-Pero as a bloodhound to sniff out Arima!"  
  
"Kano, do us all a favor and just stick to giving out romantic advice."  
  


*****

  
  
Pain shot through Souichirou's arm, and he soon realized his father's fingernails were digging into him. "Wake up, it's already one o'clock. I'm going out to talk to some friends of mine. You stay here. Be back soon."  
  
Waiting a few minutes to make sure his father was really gone, Souichirou stood up quickly, willing to risk being seen than staying in this hellhole. But the room spun before his eyes, and he collapsed back to the floor, his legs too weak to support. Although his wound had been haphazardly bandaged by his father, the loss of blood made Souichirou's head feel light. He pursed his mouth, struggling to stop the rising bile in his throat from staining the mangy carpet. The fluorescent lighting burned his sight as Souichirou struggled to crawl to the bathroom. The cracked tile scratched his wrists, but he ignored the irritation as he made it to the toilet bowl. Not wanting want to think about why the toilet seemed to be not cleaned in years, he was finally able to regurgitate the remnants of his last meal.  
  
The task had taken a lot out of him, but he was able to lean against the bathtub, the cool porcelain sticking to his hot and sweaty skin. His breath haggard, his head throbbing, his body weak, Souichirou concluded one thing: escape was hopeless.  
  


* * *

  
Author's Note: Is it just me, or is Tsukino and Kano two of the smartest kids ever?! And I just love Pero-Pero, who is most likely the best pet in anime. And I know cheap hotels in Japan probably don't have a bathroom in each room, and that the toilet is more often in a different room than the tub and sink, but just work with me here please?  
  



	4. I can't cry 'cause you left me.

Since I explained where this story takes place in the series, I guess all this needs to say is that I don't own Kare Kano.  
  


**Steel and Concrete**

  
  
Apparently of Souichirou's father's 'friends' said something his father didn't like, judging by the older man's sour mood when he returned to the hotel room and by the number of drinks he thrown back into his throat. It was dangerous, but an idea sparked in Souichirou's mind to take advantage of his father's intoxicated state. "Umm, sir? Do you have anything that I could possibly eat?"  
  
"Wha-?" his father muttered in drunken stupor, rubbing his eyes. "That's right, you haven't had any food all day, have you? There's money on the nightstand; order a pizza or something."  
  
Thanking god for the opportunity given to him, Souichirou picked up the phone. But instead of hearing a dial tone, it buzzed right away to the clerk's desk. "Good evening. What number do you wish to dial?"  
  
Souichirou froze; he couldn't call the police or his parents, for his father might recognize the number, even if he was half-asleep. He racked his mind for which number he could say and not caught, when it popped up: Miyazawa. His father didn't know about Miyazawa, and would know the difference between her number and a pizza delivery.  
  
It seemed to ring forever and ever to Souichirou, his heartbeat quickening every second. _C'mon Miyazawa, please answer the phone..._  
  
"Hello?" Miyazawa yawned on the other line. Souichirou resisted the urge to tell her who he really was, but instead replied calmly, "Hello, Shiawasena Onaka-san Pizza?"  
  
"Arima?! Is that you?! Are you okay?! Where are you?!" screeched Miyazawa, making Souichirou wince and wonder if his father could hear her. "I'm sorry, but can you turn that background music down? It's way too loud."  
  
"What background music are you-oh," Miyazawa realized sheepishly, continuing in a lower voice, "sorry. He's there, right? The creep that took you?"  
  
_You guys know about him? But how?_ "Yes, I would like to hear the today's specials."  
  
"A student saw a man that he thought was your father drive off with you in the back-seat, but it wasn't your father at all."  
  
_Aren't you going to be surprised._ "Actually, that one sounds just right for what I want."  
  
"Arima, I'm confused. Your father and your mother have both been worrying about you here..," Yukino trailed off before gasping. "Oh my god, don't tell me it's your actual father."  
  
"Yes, a drink on the side will be fine."  
  
"Oh, Arima, please say you're alright. He hasn't hurt you, has he?"  
  
"No problem. I just want a large with pepperoni and extra cheese."  
  
"Okay, I get the hint. Just where are you at?"  
  
"Can you deliver it to the Setsuna Hotel on thirty-second street, right next to all night convenience store?"  
  
"It's Room 14," his father mumbled in his pillow. "Tell the clerk Genko Arima said it was okay."  
  
As Souichirou related this information to Miyazawa, he couldn't help but be shocked by his father's interruption. He thought for sure that the older man wasn't awake, and was glad his father didn't hear Miyazawa.  
  
"Hold on Arima. Help will be over soon. Everything will be all right."  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you in 30 minutes then."   
  


*****

  
  
Yukino considered her plan foolproof: She had sneaked out of her house, claiming she forgot something important at school, picked up a pizza from a nearby restaurant, and used the last of her money to take a cab using Arima's instructions. When Arima answered the door, her arrival will be enough of a distraction for Arima to escape. No need for police who would probably cause a big scene; there would be time for that when she knew for sure Arima was safe.  
  
The hotel's shady atmosphere slightly intimidated her, with the peeling wallpaper seemingly lunging out to grab her, and the eyes of other tenants that followed her every move. She came to what was Arima's room at last and knocked on the door timidly. Instead of Arima rushing into her arms, a unshaven middle aged man belched at her. "Ah, pizza's here."  
  
"G-g-good evening, s-sir," Yukino stuttered, crinkling her nose at the stench of liquor coming from the man's breath. But her nervousness ceased when she saw Arima staring dumfound in the background. "You ordered a pizza and a drink, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, how much do I owe you?" barked the man, digging in his pockets. Yukino added the bill in her mind, and responded, "Ten yen, sir."  
  
"Hn, pizza prices have gone up," the man commented dryly, turning around. "I have need get the rest of money from my suitcase in the closet. Wait here."  
  
Not facing her directly, Arima hissed, "I didn't mean for you to actually come here. You need to go now before he catches you."  
  
Ignoring Arima's warning, Yukino reached for his head. "You implied that you were fine, but you're not. You're hurt badly. You need medical attention, Arima."  
  
"I'll be okay," Arima reassured her, taking her hand and kissing her fingers. "Just go."  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?" Arima's father growled, balling his fists in drunken rage. "I see, this was all a setup, wasn't it? But you just got caught."  
  
Arima's father whipped a pistol out his pocket and pointed it right at Arima's head. "I guess you'll never be my son."  
  
But the gun flew out of his hand, for Yukino had rammed right in his stomach. "No, I won't let you kill Arima!"  
  
"Let go of me you little bitch!" hollered the older man, hitting and punching wildly at Yukino. But she held on earnestly, reeling slightly from each blow. The weapon still lay on the floor, and Arima stared at it, unable to move. The sickening crunch of Yukino's arm being bent backwards aroused him from the hypnotic spell, and Arima bent down to pick the gun up without his father noticing.  
  
One shot. One shot to the head was all that was needed to kill his father instantly. As the bloody body fell to the floor, Arima gathered Yukino in his arms. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he pushed her hair out of her battered face. "Miyazawa, why did you have to come here?"  
  
Her eyes flickered as she breathed heavily. "I'm sorry Arima, I was careless. I couldn't wait to see you again...I didn't want to lose you...I-ungh!"  
  
Arima pressed his lips to her forehead, murmuring, "Shh...just relax. I'll get help."  
  
"I-I love you..," Yukino managed before fainting from pain. Arima looked up in surprise at her confession, and sobbed in her ear. "I love you too, Yukino."  
  


* * *

  
Author's Note: Last time my mom checked, which was around a month ago, the exchange rate was thus: ¥1 to $1.75, so the pizza and drink would be around seventeen dollars and fifty cents (expensive!). *rereads ending scene and bursts out crying* Wow, I just realized how touching that was! I usually don't get emotional about my stories like this. *sniffles*  
  



	5. This can't be tears.

Last chappie! Wow, this is probably the fastest I've ever written a story.  
  


**Steel and Concrete**

  
  
Since one of her eyes was swollen shut, Yukino's vision wasn't all that clear when she woke up. The first thing she saw was her mother's worried face. "Mom?"  
  
Mrs. Miyazawa nodded, smiling sadly. "Morning sweetheart. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better," Yukino croaked, shifting her body as she began to drift back into slumber. But something about her surroundings clicked her mind, causing her to sit up quickly. An IV had been set up near her bed, and flowers, cards, and gifts dotted the room. "Mom, where am I?"  
  
Her mother gently pushed her back down before answering, "The hospital, of course."  
  
Yukino started to fret; there was no way her family's finances could survive the bill, even with health insurance. "But isn't it too expensive?"  
  
"It's our way of repaying you," Mr. Arima replied, suddenly appearing in the door frame. "Without your bravery, the incident last night would've ended very differently indeed."  
  
"You're a national heroine, Yukino," her father announced, gesturing to the presents all around them. "Everyone has come by to praise you for your courage."  
  
In the past, Yukino would've been elated by this sort of publicity. But now she only was concerned about one thing: "Where's Arima? Is he okay?"  
  
Mr. Arima spoke to some unseen person in the hall. "She wants to see you, Souichirou."  
  
Entering solemnly, Arima kept his sight straight, away from her. The adults stood up, agreeing it was best for the two of them to be alone. Arima walked to the window, still not looking at Yukino. There was an uneasy silence for a few minutes until she couldn't stand it anymore. "Am I that hideous now that you can't even stand to face me?!"  
  
Arima kissed her abruptly, long and slow. When he finally broke it off, she panted for breath as he stared at her deeply. "Sorry, Miyazawa. It's not your fault, but mine. You wouldn't be here in this bed if it wasn't for me. I couldn't protect you."  
  
"Arima..," Yukino murmured, realizing that he placed all the blame on himself. Clenching his hands, Arima shouted, "I'm a worthless man who doesn't deserve to have you!"  
  
Yukino hugged Arima tightly to her chest, running her fingers through his hair. "Don't say that. If anybody is worthless, it's me. I'm really a coward, and I'm reckless. I got myself into a situation I couldn't handle, but you saved me. Thank you."  
  
Her words affected him strongly, and his tears stained her hospital gown. Yukino placed her chin on his head intimately and glanced up at the ceiling. _God, thank you for protecting us. Thank you for protecting me and this person I love so much it hurts._  
  


*****

  
  
It seemed like forever to Souichirou, but it was only a few days before Miyazawa was to be released. He knocked on the inside of the open door, alerting Miyazawa to his presence. "Oh hi Arima. I'm relieved I just changed from the hospital gown into regular clothes, especially with my back turned to you."  
  
"I wouldn't have looked," Souichirou assured her, pulling out a half-dozen white roses from behind him. "These are for you."  
  
Miyazawa gasped in delight as she received the flowers, twirling around with them. Souichirou couldn't help but notice how they accented the floral pattern in her violet sundress. "Miyazawa, you have no more problems getting dressed?"  
  
"Nuh-uh. Once you get used to it, this thing isn't so bad," Miyazawa replied, referring to the cast on her left arm, covered with signatures and messages of encouragement. "But it does itch like hell."  
  
Souichirou laughed for the first time in awhile. "Miyazawa, you're weird."  
  
Beaming at him, Miyazawa then pointed to his suit. "Yeah, but you should be one to talk with that fancy getup you're wearing. What's the special occasion?"  
  
The expression on Souichirou's face dampened at Miyazawa's question. "I had to meet with lawyers today. There's talk of me going to court."  
  
Frowning in confusion, Miyazawa asked, "Why? Everyone knows what happened was self-defense."  
  
"I know, however, my family and I decided to go through with it anyways to close up all loose ends. I'm not too worried about it," Souichirou responded, loosening his tie in aggravation. "But this whole mess made me wonder if you're in danger staying with me."  
  
"Arima, what are you saying?! I already told you my arm doesn't bother me that much, all my bruises are healed, and my eye is opened up! I'm fine now, really!" Miyazawa cried until Souichirou interrupted, "I wasn't talking about that! Miyazawa, I've killed someone! My own flesh and blood for Christ sakes! Doesn't that scare you at all?"  
  
Miyazawa shook her head and held up one finger. "Nope, not even a little bit, because you did it to protect me."  
  
Souichirou leaned wearily against the bed, confessing, "I'm not sure if it was that, or something I didn't know existed snapped inside of me."  
  
"Of course it was! I bet you were so angry that I was being attacked that your protective gene kicked in," Miyazawa stated informatively.  
  
_She's so trusting of me..,_ Souichirou thought, but slammed his fist on the wall as he yelled, "So Miyazawa, are you saying it's okay for me to kill people if I get angry?!"  
  
"No, that's not what I mean-"  
  
"What if I get mad at a stranger on the street?! Or at our fellow students?! Or Asaba?! Or even you, huh?!"  
  
"Arima, stop it!" Miyazawa shrieked, slapping his cheek. Souichirou stepped back in shock as Miyazawa continued to scream, "Do you want to kill me now Arima because I hit you?! Does the blood boiling in your veins make your hand twitch with hatred for me?! I didn't think so. Despite your doubts in yourself, you are a good person, unlike your former parents!! Even the Pope gets mad at someone sometimes, but he resolves his feelings just like the rest of us! Your real father was incapable of that ideal, and if not stopped by you, he most likely would've been captured by the police, but not without some felonies under his belt! You're not a murderer, you're a hero, to me, to our families, to our school, to the whole world and his possible victims! Don't you dare think otherwise!"  
  
Still holding his cheek, Souichirou mumbled, "I just didn't want to hurt you."  
  
Grinning at his sheepish attitude, Miyazawa lightly punched him in the arm. "You big jerk. If you didn't want to hurt me, then you shouldn't have scared me by saying you didn't want to be with me anymore...I need someone to depend on, and more than ever I only want to depend on you."  
  
He embraced her tightly, apologizing in her ear. He moved back, kissing her lips, their tears leaving a salty taste in their mouths.  
  
Rain, Steel, and Concrete. Like the three horsemen of the Apocalypse, those three memories had ravaged Souichirou's emotions, leaving behind an empty shell almost completely devoid of feeling. A fortress built of steel and concrete blocked what remaining soul he had, considered to be unbreakable. But along came Miyazawa, cracking it slightly at first, then finally knocking the whole thing down, letting in light to dry all the rain. And for that, he was glad.  
  


THE END

  
  


* * *

  
Author's Notes: Well, it's over. Watch these Author's Notes be longer than the story itself. Anyways, I hope everyone realized why I switched from first name to last name during the story (It was to give the feeling of first person point of view without saying I. I think it's really called third person omnipresent, but I'm not sure.) As for the Japanese names and stuff, they all had reasons. For example, the boy who knew about Arima being taken but didn't say anything, his name was Mamoru Himitsuno, or roughly 'Protector of Secret'. The pizza place had a funny name you often find only in Japan, for Shiawasena Onaka-san is 'Mr. Happy Belly'. LOL. Setsuna Hotel is sort of ironic, for the 'King' Hotel is not what I would think of when going to where Arima and his father stayed. Originally, I wanted to stray away from giving Arima's father a name to make the character seem even more cold to the reader, but Genko, or 'Fist' was an obvious choice. I do not speak Japanese (I just looked these all up in my Japanese dictionary), so I apologize if my grammar is poor. The chapter names are actually the chorus to a song I started but never finished. I thought it fitted with this story perfectly. Thank you all for reading my story, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please review! *kiss*  
  



End file.
